El anhelo de tu corazon
by brico4899
Summary: Despues de seis meses entrenando con Luke, Rey regresa a La Resistencia y se siente celosa al descubrir que Finn ha hecho una amiga en su ausencia


**Pues parece que le he cogido el gusto a esto de escribir historias de Star Wars. Esto vuelve a ser un Finn x Rey y contiene ligeros spoilers de "El Despertar de la Fuerza"**

Habían pasado seis meses.

Seis meses desde que había empezado su entrenamiento Jedi con Luke Skywalker.

Seis meses desde que había abandonado la base de la Resistencia a bordo del Halcón Milenario, acompañada de Chewbacca y R2, para ir a en busca del legendario Maestro Jedi.

Seis meses desde que había visto a Finn por ultima vez.

Había sido ese largo tiempo alejada de él lo que la había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba. A pesar del duro entrenamiento a la que la sometía Luke, para convertirse en Jedi, se encontraba pensando la mayor parte del tiempo en Finn y cada vez que Luke la amonestaba por su falta de concentración era también debido a eso.

Esa mañana le estaba resultando especialmente relajar su mente. Los ejercicios de meditación eran sin duda el arte Jedi que menos dominaba, ella estaba más centrada en aprender técnicas de combate para luchar contra la Primera Orden, pero Luke insistía en que debía meditar todas las mañanas para estar en sintonia con la Fuerza.

"Tus pensamientos están muy lejos de aquí" La voz de Luke le hizo perder la poca concentración que tenia.

"Lo siento Maestro" Rey bajó la cabeza avergonzada "Hoy me está costando más de lo habitual"

"Puedo ver eso" Extrañamente Luke no sonaba molesto, sino divertido "Tal vez ha llegado el momento de probar un enfoque diferente"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Que ha llegado el momento de que nos reunamos con La Resistencia"

Rey miró a Luke en completo shock "Pero... Pero yo pensaba que tenia que estar centrada en el entrenamiento y..."

"Y no lo estás" La interrumpió Luke "El punto de mantenernos aislados del resto de la galaxia era que no tuvieras distracciones, pero hay algo _, o alguien,_ que ocupa tu mente todo el rato y no te deja entrenar como es debido" Rey no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa declaración "De modo que he decidido ir a la base de la Resistencia y confiar que allí seas capaz de concentrarte"

Rey aun tenia problemas para asimilar las palabras. Iba a volver. Iba a volver a ver a BB-8. Iba a volver a ver a Poe. Iba a volver a ver a la General Organa.

Iba a volver a ver a Finn.

Con un chillido de alegría corrió a abrazar a Luke "Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias"

Luke parecía algo sorprendido, pero le devolvió el abrazo "Debe de ser alguien muy importante si te alegras tanto de volver a verle"

Rey asintió con algo de timidez "Es mi mejor amigo"

"Ten cuidado. El amor es algo hermoso, pero, para la gente con nuestro poder, también puede suponer un gran peligro. Voy a decirle a Chewie que prepare el Halcón" Dijo Luke y se fue dejando a Rey muy confundida.

 _¿Amor?_

* * *

Cuando el Halcon Milenario salió del hiper-espacio, Rey estaba tan ansiosa que apenas podía contenerse. Había hablado con Leia hacía poco, para que le diera las coordenadas de la nueva base de la Resistencia, y le había dicho que Finn había salido del coma unas tres semanas después de que ella se fuese a buscar a Luke y ahora estaba completamente recuperado. Rey le había pedido de inmediato poder hablar con él pero, por desgracia, Finn y Poe habían salido a hacer una misión de reconocimiento y no estaban presentes en ese momento. Después de pensárselo un momento, Rey le pidió a Leia que no le dijera a Finn que iba a volver ya que quería darle una sorpresa.

Las palabras de Luke aun resonaban en su mente.

 _Ten cuidado. El amor es algo hermoso, pero, para la gente con nuestro poder, también puede suponer un gran peligro  
_

Rey amaba a Finn, de eso estaba segura pero ¿De que clase de amor estaba hablando Luke? ¿Y de que clase de amor estaba hablando ella?

Hasta ahora había pensado en Finn como su amigo, porque él era el primer amigo que jamás había tenido y había dado por sentado que esa sensación de calor que inundaba todo su cuerpo al pensar en él y lo mucho que le echaba de menos a todas horas, era lo que la gente sentía por sus amigos. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencida. Tal vez lo que sentía por Finn era algo más que una amistad.

Había un pequeño comité de bienvenida esperándolos en el hangar cuando llegaron; Leia, C3PO, Ackbar y un puñado más de lideres de la Resistencia a los que Rey no era capaz de reconocer, sin embargo Finn no estaba por ninguna parte.

Nada más bajar del Halcón, Luke abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, y saludó a algunos de sus viejos amigos, mientras Rey se mantenía un poco en un segundo plano.

"Rey. Me alegro mucho de verte" La abrazó Leia, después de soltar a Luke.

"Yo también me alegro de veros, General"

"Confió en que Luke te haya tratado bien"

"No se preocupe, ha sido un gran Maestro. ¿Donde está Finn?" Hizo un esfuerzo por no sonar tan impaciente como en realidad se sentía.

Leia sonrió con complicidad "Tal y como me has pedido, no le he dicho que volvías, de modo que está en su alojamiento, descansando de su viaje. ¿Te apetece ir a verle?"

Rey asintió, sin disimular su entusiasmo, y Leia le indicó como llegar.

Se encontró con algunas caras conocidas por el pasillo pero apenas murmuró algunas palabras de saludo antes de seguir su camino. Casi no podía creerse lo nerviosa que estaba, en Jakku jamás había sentido tanto apego por nadie pero ahora la idea de poder volver a Finn después de tanto tiempo le hacia temblar todo el cuerpo.

Llegó a la puerta que le había indicado Leia y llamó suavemente, mientras se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa que pondría Finn al verla. Seguramente la abrazaría, tal vez incluso la besase.

Descubrió que no le disgustaba lo más mínima esa idea.

Su sonrisa se borró, substituida por una expresión de confusión, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer joven "Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Lo siento, debo de haberme equivocado, estaba buscando a otra persona" Rey se disponía a irse cuando una voz la detuvo.

"¿Rey?" Finn apareció al lado de esa chica con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Rey no estaba segura de que sentir, por un lado se alegraba tanto de volver a ver a Finn que estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero, por otro, su mente estaba hirviendo de preguntas. ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Que relación tenia con Finn? ¿Por que estaban los dos juntos, en su habitación, y que estaban haciendo antes de que llegase ella?

Se olvidó de todo eso en cuanto Finn la abrazo "Has vuelto"

"He vuelto" Su voz sonaba ronca y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas pero se las limpio enseguida.

"¿Cuando has vuelto? ¿Por que no me ha avisado nadie?"

"Acabo de volver ahora mismo. Y le pedí a la General que no te lo dijera. Quería darte una sorpresa" Confesó Rey con una sonrisa tímida.

"Pues lo has conseguido" Finn pareció acordarse de que no estaban solos "Lo siento, os presento. Rey, May, May esta es Rey"

Rey estudio a la tal May. Parecía tener la misma edad que ella y Finn, morena , estatura media y, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, muy guapa. La escaneó con la Fuerza pero, para su fastidio, no percibió nada malo en ella.

"Oh, dios mio. ¿Tú eres Rey? Fin no deja de hablar de ti"

Fin se sonrojó "Eso no es cierto"

"¡Claro que si!" May puso voz grave intentando imitar a Finn "Entonces Rey hizo eso, y luego aquello otro..."

"Vale ya basta" Finn se río y le golpeó en el hombro.

Rey observó al intercambio de palabras notando como su frustración crecía. El echo de que Finn también hubiese estado pensando en ella apenas lograba calmarla. ¿Quien se pensaba que era esa chica para hablar con su Finn con tanta confianza?...

¿SU Finn? ¿Desde cuando era tan posesiva?

"Tienes que contarme todo lo que has hecho estos meses" Dijo Finn con entusiasmo.

"Eso podría llevarme algo de tiempo" Se mordió el labio "¿Como está tu... Tu...?"

"¿Mi espalda?" Terminó Finn, al ver que ella no podía hacerlo "Mucho mejor. Prácticamente ni ha quedado cicatriz, y May me ha estado ayudando mucho con la rehabilitación"

"Soy medico" Explicó May "Me he estado ocupando personalmente de Finn desde que salió de su coma. Ya sabes, asegurándome de que no hiciera más esfuerzo del debido, o que no le mandasen de vuelta al combate demasiado pronto"

"Si, ha sido como tener a una niñera" Se río Finn.

"A lo mejor si no te comportaras como un niño no necesitarías niñera" Contraatacó May "Y, admítelo, ahora mismo no sabrías vivir sin mí"

Una vez más Rey sintió los celos apoderándose de ella. Parecía que Finn en realidad no la había echado tanto de menos como hubiese podido imaginar, hasta se las había apañado para substituirla con bastante rapidez. Usó la Fuerza para intentar calmar sus sentidos y se sorprendió al notar una gran oleada de afecto, procedente de Finn, hacia May. Decidió que lo mejor seria irse rápido, antes de hacer algo estúpido como ahogar a May con la Fuerza o, peor aun, ponerse a llorar.

"Ha sido agradable volver a verte, Finn, pero debería ir a instalarme, y tengo que hablar con la General Organa para darle un informe de mi misión"

Sintio algo de placer al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Finn "Pero si acabas de llegar, y apenas me has contado nada"

"Lo siento, ya nos veremos pronto pero ahora tengo que irme" Su voz sonó mucho más grave de lo que pretendía y se fue sin mirar atrás, ignorando las palabras de despedida que Finn le estaba gritando.

Caminó, o prácticamente corrió, hasta estar segura de haber dejado una buena distancia entre ellos y solo entonces se detuvo. Sintió las lagrimas formándose en sus ojos y se las limpió con furia. Se sentía traicionada, celosa y le dolía el pecho de tal manera que apenas podía respirar, pero había algo más. Algo oculto en el fondo de su mente que la estaba molestando mucho más que todo lo otro, pero no estaba segura de el que. Usando una técnica que le había enseñado Luke, respiró profundamente para relajar su mente y se sumió en la Fuerza, intentando aclarar sus emociones. Estaba celosa de que Finn tuviese otra mujer en su vida y ambos pareciesen estar tan unidos, estaba enfadada con él porque parecía que todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos ya no significaba nada... Y estaba furiosa consigo misma.

Abrió los ojos al comprendedlo. Lo que más le dolía es que ella debería haber estado allí para ayudar a Finn, en lugar de May. Debería haber estado a su lado cuando despertase, debería haberle ayudado a recuperarse de sus heridas, debería haber cuidado de él cuando la necesitaba.

"Beeeep. Beeeeeep" Bajó la mirada al oír esos pitidos y se olvidó momentáneamente de sus problemas al ver a BB8 delante suyo.

"¡BB8!" Se arrodilló para acariciarle la cabeza "Como me alegro de verte"

El pequeño androide soltó una serie de pitidos para hacerle entender que también la había echado de menos.

"BB8. ¿Donde te has metido?" Poe Dameron apareció de repente, en busca de su droide "¡Aquí estás! ¿Por que has echado a correr...?" Entonces se dio cuenta de con quien estaba BB8 "¿Rey?"

"Hola Poe" Le saludó Rey. Poe y ella se habían visto un par de veces, antes de que ella se fuese a buscar a Luke, y le había parecido un buen tipo.

"Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa. No me extraña que BB8 saliese corriendo, te ha echado mucho de menos"

 _Bueno, al menos alguien lo ha echo_ Pensó amargamente "Y yo a él también"

"Espera a que Finn sepa que has vuelto. Se va a volver loco"

"En realidad ya lo sabe. Acabo de hablar con él"

"¿En serio?" Poe tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que Rey no era capaz de descifrar "Supongo que teníais muchas cosas que contaros"

"No ha sido una charla muy larga. Él ya tenia compañía y no quería molestarles" Dijo Rey, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar indiferente.

"Supongo que te refieres a May. Desde que Finn salio del coma han estado muy unidos" Explicó Poe, sin darse cuenta del efecto que esas palabras tenían en Rey.

"¿En serio?" Su voz sonó mucho más débil de lo que había esperado.

"Si, aunque ella se dedica más que nada a hacer su papel de medico. Por desgracia el que tiene que hacer el papel de amigo y pasar horas y horas escuchando los dramas de la vida de Finn, soy yo"

En otras circunstancias eso le habría hecho gracia pero ahora no estaba de humor para risas "Tampoco debe de ser para tanto. No creo que Finn deba tener muchos dramas en su vida"

"Quitando el echo de que el pobre está locamente enamorado y se niega a reconocerlo, si, supongo que tienes razón"

Rey habría jurado oír algo dentro de ella rompiéndose "¿Que?"

"Huy, no debería haberte dicho eso, Finn odia que hable de estas cosas, y más aun si él no está presente" Poe le guiñó un ojo "Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que utilices alguna especie de truco Jedi para obligarme a decir más. Ya no veremos por aquí, Rey, y me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta" Poe agarró a BB8 y se fue.

Rey se quedó completamente estática. Su corazón le dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pensar con claridad, necesitaba salir de allí...

¡Eso era! Necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de Finn para poder pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Rápidamente hizo su camino de regreso al hangar. Las únicas personas que quedaban eran Luke y Leia, incluso Chewbacca se había ido. Rey se detuvo un momento para calmar su mente, sabiendo que su Maestro notaria que algo no iba bien si no lo hacia, y fue a reunirse con ellos.

"Rey, no esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿Has podido encontrar a Finn?" Preguntó Leia.

Rey puso su mejor sonrisa falsa "Si, pero estaba ocupado y hemos quedado que hablaríamos en otro momento. La verdad es que tengo una petición para usted, General, y también voy a necesitar tu permiso, Maestro"

Luke levantó una ceja "Te escuchamos"

"Vera, me gustaría poner a prueba lo que ya he aprendido en una situación real"

Leia la miró sorprendida "¿Quieres que te asigne una misión?"

"Se que aun no he completado mi formación Jedi, pero eso aun puede llevar un tiempo y creo que, mientras tanto, puedo serle útil a La Resistencia. Soy buena piloto y el Maestro Skywalker me ha enseñado mucho en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Estoy segura de que podre realizar cualquier tarea que usted decida asignarme" Se esforzó en fingir que tomaba esa decisión desde un punto de vista practico porque estaba segura de que Leia no le dejaría irse si le decía que su verdadero motivo era estar alejada de Finn.

"No dudo lo más mínimo de tus capacidades" Aseguró Leia "Pero acabas de regresar y..."

"Déjala ir" La interrumpió Luke. Ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas "Ella tiene razón. Necesita probar sus nuevas habilidades en una situación real. Sera una buena oportunidad para ver como maneja la Fuerza bajo presión"

Ante la presión de su hermano, Leia aceptó y se despidió, diciendo que iría a hablar con Ackbar para decidir que misión le asignarían a Rey.

"Muchas gracias, Maestro, significa mucho para mí tener tu apoyo en esto"

Luke le quitó importancia "Hubiese sido mejor esperar algunas semanas más pero, si crees que estás lista, es tu decisión. Por cierto, Chewbacca está haciendo reparaciones en el Halcón, igual le iría bien tu ayuda"

"Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy" Rey se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia el viejo carguera coreliano.

"¡Rey!" Se dio la vuelta para ver que Luke la observaba atentamente "¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?"

Rey puso su mejor sonrisa falsa "No. Nada"

* * *

Rey había logrado evitar a Finn durante todo el día y ahora ya estaba lista para partir. Leia le había encargado una misión de espionaje, en el planeta Raxus Prime había una antigua fabrica de destructores estelares, de El Imperio, habían recibido informes que sugerían que La Primera Orden la estaba usando de nuevo, y necesitaban que ella fuese a comprobarlo.

No había nadie esperándola en el hangar, todos los detalles de la misión ya se los habían dado previamente, y habían dejado preparado un Ala-X para ella, ya que pasaría más desapercibida que con el Halcón.

"¿Piensas irte de nuevo sin despedirte?" Rey se congeló al oír la voz de Finn.

"Finn..." Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que no sabía que decir.

"¿Sabes? Llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el día, pero parecía casi como si me estuvieras evitando. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me han dicho que te ibas esta misma noche al sistema Raxus"

"Iba a decírtelo..."

"¿A si? ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando ya estuvieras a media galaxia de distancia?" Gritó Finn.

"Lo siento Finn, pero necesitó alejarme un tiempo" Rey estaba sorprendida, e incluso asustada, de ver a Finn tan enfadado.

"¿Alejarte? Pero si acabas de volver" La expresión de Finn pasó de la furia a la tristeza "¿Tantas ganas tienes de volver a perderme de vista?"

Rey sintió como se le rompía el corazón al ver el dolor en los ojos de Finn "¡Pues claro que no! Finn, he estado pensando en ti cada día durante los últimos seis meses"

"¿Entonces por que te vas?"

Rey se mordió el labio para no llorar "Porque no puedo soportar estar a tu lado sabiendo que amas a otra persona"

"¿De que demonios estás hablando?" Preguntó Finn claramente confundido.

Rey gruño con frustración "Estoy hablando de ti y de May"

Finn se quedó un instante en puro shock antes de gritar "¡No estoy enamorado de May, estoy enamorado de ti!"

Si alguien hubiese estado presenciado la escena, probablemente hubiese encontrado muy difícil decidir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido por las palabras que Finn acababa de pronunciar.

Rey fue la primera en lograr articular palabra "¿Tú... estás enamorado de mí?"

Finn no parecía atreverse a mirarla a los ojos "Si"

"Pero yo pensé que..."

"May es mi amiga, tú eres mucho más"

Rey no acababa de entenderlo, Poe le había dicho... Entonces cayó en la cuenta, Poe le había dicho que Finn estaba enamorado de alguien, pero no había especificado quien era ese alguien.

Finn parecía estar algo incomodo "Mira lo siento si esto te incomoda. Igual tiene razon y lo mejor será que estemos un tiempo alejados"

Rey vio como Finn se daba la vuelta para irse ¡ _Di algo, idiota, no dejes que se vaya así!_

"¡Finn!" Eso logró hacer que se detuviera y enseguida pudo llegar a su lado "Yo también te amo"

Vale, no tenia pensado soltarlo tan de bote pronto pero para ser honestos las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo de modo que era mejor así.

Finn sonrío ampliamente "¿En serio?"

Rey rodó los ojos "Si, idiota. ¿Acaso de acabo de decirte que quería irme porque pensaba que amabas a otra?"

"Si cierto, disculpa, esa parte me ha costado un poco entenderla. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"No lo se. Nunca antes había estado enamorada" Admitió Rey, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Yo tampoco. Las relaciones no eran exactamente una prioridad en La Primera Orden"

"Bueno... Supongo que... Podríamos besarnos" Propuso Rey. Volvió a sonrojarse al ver la mirada de sorpresa de FInn "Quiero decir, eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no?"

"Si, eso tiene sentido" Dijo Finn, tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente pero, cuando cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de juntarse, Finn se alejó "Espera, espera, lo estamos haciendo mal"

Rey parpadeó confundida "¿A que te refieres?"

Finn tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta "Rey. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Rey se río y le golpeó en el hombro "¡Idiota!"

"¿Debo tomar eso como un si?"

"Si, quiero ser tu novia. ¿Ahora te importaría besadme de una maldita vez?"

 **Fin**


End file.
